District Heights
by BridgetLovesBrucas
Summary: Lucas has been acting out since his father's death last year, due to his uncontrolable behaviour he has been sent to District Heights boarding school in North Carolina were he meets a beautiful Girl that starts his head spinning BL*
1. Pretty Girl

**District Heights - Chapter 1 (Pretty Girl)**

He sat slouched on a chair outside the princples office, his black hoodie over his head as he flicked his lighter on and off waiting for the principle to Invite him inside. 'Mr scott you may come In now', Mr. Carter said opening the door. Lucas slowly stood and walked in the room closing the door behind him. 'Mr. Scott please take a seat', he carelessly fell into the chair and leaned back. 'So what's this about Carter, you gonna expell me?'. Mr. Carter pulled off his glasses and looked at Lucas for a second, almost as If he was trying to read his mind. 'We have put this into serious consideration and we are transferring you'. Lucas laughed and pulled the hood from his head, 'Okay, transferring me to where?'. He sighed and opened his file cabinet , pulling out a grey folder with Lucas' name on the front. 'Here It says you are to enroll at District Heights academy'. He pulled himself up, 'No way. I'm not going to boarding school'. 'I'm afraid you have to choice In the matter'. He grabbed his bag and opened the office door, 'Screw you', he yelled before slamming the door behind him. Arriving back at his house, he forced open the front door, carelessly pushing it behind him and threw his bag across the floor. 'Mom', he yelled storming Into the kitchen. 'what the hell, boarding school?'. Karen sighed and placed her coffee mug in the sink, 'Lucas I don't know what else to do with you, I know what happened last year destroyed you. But It affected me too'. Lucas stared at her with anger, but mostly pain in his eyes. 'Where Is this place anyway?', he muttered through his teeth. 'District Heights Is In North Carolina, It's a prestigious school you're lucky you got accepted'. He shook his head and pulled away from her, 'Yeah......I'm real lucky'. 'Lucas.....', she shouted as he walked out slamming his hand against the wall.

He sat outside the school in the passenger seat of his mom's car, 'You're gonna like It here honey, It's not as bad as you think'. He looked up at her annoyed , 'I can't believe you took away my car'. She smiled and stroked his shoulder, 'You better get going, you don't wanna be late on your first day'. 'Oh no, I'd hate to dissapoint the rich kids', he said sarcastically as he climbed out of the car. 'I'll see you soon sweetheart', she waved driving away. He watched he car turn at the street and shook his head, as he walked Into the building. 'I'm Lucas Scott, transfer student', he said mannerless at the front desk. The woman was shocked at his rough appearance, he didn't look like the other students at the school. Mainly because they were stuck up rich kids, he was rich he just didn't care about It. 'Yes, we've been expecting you...... Lucas', she smiled but appeared to act cautious around him. 'Here's your room key, you're in 1908 thats on the second floor and the it's the third door along the hall. You can't miss It'. He grinned and snatched the key, 'Thanks', he muttered walking to the staircase. He pushed open the door and looked around the room, walking in he flung his bag and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at the door when he heard a knock, 'It's open', he yelled pulling off his jacket. The door was pushed open, revealing a tall male with glasses and a blue shirt with a black tie. 'Mr. Scott, I have been sent here with your uniform', he held a black blazer, black trousers, a white shirt and an Indigo blue tie. Lucas stood up and was handed the clothes, he laughed, 'You're kidding me right?'. The man shook his head, 'Oh no I'm very serious, oh and these too....', he smiled handing him shiny black shoes. 'I have to wear these every day?', he asked placing them on his bed. 'Yes that's correct, and by the way I'm Mr. Taylor you're english teacher'. Lucas nodded and fell back on the bed.

The next morning, he walked down the hall to the front desk. 'Hey, I'm here for my class schedule'. The woman smiled, 'You look better today'. He looked confused, but then looked at the uniform he was wearing, 'Thanks', he smiled as she handed him his timetable. He walked into the dean's lounge and sat waiting for his meeting. He felt his blazer and sighed at how uncomfortable he was, and how ridiculous he felt. A beautiful brunnette girl walked in and sat directly across from him, she was wearing the same uniform only with a short, tight skirt. He smiled at her and tapped his chair, she looked up for a second then opened a pad she held on her lap. 'Hey', he said simply to get her attention. She glanced at him briefly and smiled, 'Hi'. 'what are you doing?', he asked leaning back in his chair. 'I'm waiting for the Dean to come out of his meeting, the same as you', she replied looking at the booklet infront of her. Lucas laughed, 'The Dean, he's supposed to be this real tight ass right?'. She raised her eyebrow and pulled the hair from her face, behind her ears. 'Yeah I hear that, but I don't really know him all that well.' She didn't look at him for long spaces of time, she briefly glanced and then looked back at the booklet she held infront of her. 'Well I'm new , this Is my first day and I don't really know my way around', he pointed out smiling at her. She suddenly closed her book, and crossed her legs. 'You really should get someone to show you around'. He nodded, as she folded her arms confidently. 'The tutor center's good for that kinda thing, trust me they're all saints in there'.

He was Intruiged by this girl, she appeared beautiful and totally aware of It, confident and stylish yet she did hold a certain element of mystery that seemed to hook him. He bruskly ran his finger across his lips, looking at her soft, gentle legs from her skirt downwards and the way she flicked her shiny brown hair around. She laughed, 'You know what's funny?', he looked up at her. 'What?'.

'You're checking me out right now, and It's totally obvious'. He laughed, 'Yeah.... I wasn't trying to be subtle'. She gave him a small grin, 'Okay......'. He pulled off his blazer and loosened his tie, 'So you gonna tell me you're name then?'. She looked up at him and shook her head, 'Why not?' he asked with his eyes practically glued to her body. 'Well, you're practially undressing me with you're eyes. You've kinda seen all of me, I just want something of mine to remain sacred.' He laughed and shook his head, 'Scared... you're name?'. She placed her book in her bag and stood up, 'You'll find out eventually, just not from me....'. Lucas nodded as she began walking away, 'Aren't you gonna see the dean?'. She turned around, 'I was just gonna ask him what he wanted for father's day. but I'll just ask him later'. Lucas smiled, 'Fathers day?.....'. The Dean opened his office door and smiled at Lucas, 'Come In son', he Invited as he gave his daughter a small wave. 'I see you met my daughter Brooke, she's a handful huh?'. Lucas smiled and looked at back at her, 'Brooke?....., he whispered smiling to himself.


	2. Pretty Much Amazing

**District Heights - Chapter 2 - (Pretty Much Amazing)**

Lucas sat in his third class off the day, already bored to tears. He gently tapped his sharpened pencil on the edge of the desk, completely oblivious to anything the teacher was saying.

'Mr scott are you with us?', the teacher asked as Lucas stared at his desk in utter boredom. Lucas looked up at him and nodded.

'Great, now Is It okay If I continue?', pacing over to the blackboard.

'I guess', he muttered carlelessly slouching further into his chair.

The classroom door opened, as that farmililar face from a few days ago stepped in the room.

'Sorry I'm late....', she said sweetly walking over to the seat next to Lucas.

He smirked as she sat In the seat beside him.

'Couldn't stay away from me could you', he laughed pulling himself up.

'Please, the only reason I'm sitting here Is because It's the only spare chair In the room....', she replied opening her text book.

'Yeah.... sure', he smiled sarcastically looking her up and down.

'Stop It' , she whispered looking directly at the teacher.

'Stop what?', he replied still doing It.

'I may not be looking at you, but I already know how your mind works.... so I know that right now, you're wondering If I'll sleep with you'.

Lucas raised his eyebrow and turned his head to face her, 'What makes you think that?'.

Still not looking directly at him, she simply did anything but, writing in her book or looking at the teacher. 'Well, It's simple really. One, you're a guy. Two, I'm a hot girl'.

Lucas laughed as he seemed to become more and more Infatuated with her.

'Three, when I'm around you. You laugh more than usual and you wonder what colour underwear I'm wearing right?'. Brooke gave him a quick grin, then continued her work.

He looked at her shocked, but completely amazed. The teacher continued, ' Darwin's Theory of Evolution is the widely held notion that all life is related and has descended from a common ancestor'. Pacing from one end of the classroom to the other, 'Mr scott, how would you describe the threory of evolution?'.

Lucas sat silent, looking at the teacher. Brooke shook her head as he appeared to struggle with the question, he cleared his throat and sat up.

'Well, Darwin's Theory of Evolution is a relatively young archetype, the evolutionary worldview itself is as old as antiquity, he believed that complex creatures

evolve from more simplistic ancestors naturally over time'.

Mr. Carter, along with the whole class were shocked at his answer. 'That was an.... excellent answer Mr. Scott, well done...', he said before returning his attention to the whole class.

Brooke sat gobsmacked, she smiled at him as he sat back In his chair.

'So you do have a brain under all that attitude....', she laughed as he smiled at her.

'I'll put It this way...., I was doing 11th grade calculus when I was in diapers...'.

She laughed and shook her head, 'Diapers?....'.

'Okay, well maybe not that early but I was pretty young when the teachers realised I was a genius'. He said proudly.

Brooke sat smiling at him, 'Well I didn't expect that....', she whispered returning to her books.


	3. Not The Jealous Type

**District Heights - Chapter 3 (Not The Jealous Type)**

Brooke walked out of the school building and looked around, she sat on a bench outside study hall and pulled out her Ipod. 'What are you listening to?', said a voice behind her.

She turned around and smiled at Lucas as he sat next to her, 'Katy perry' she said pulling out her earphones.

He grinned and leaned back, 'I kissed a girl by any chance?'.

Brooke grinned and raised her eyebrow, 'Actually no, It was waking up In vegas..'

He laughed and sighed looking around the campus, 'so what do you people do for fun around here?'.

Brooke folded her arms, and slowly crossed her legs, which didn't go unnoticed. 'Well, there's all sorts of clubs you could join. Ooh the mathletes, perfect for you', she laughed.

Lucas let out a slight laugh and shook his head, ' I was thinking more like a party....'.

'Well my friend Haley usually does the weekend bash thing, but she's moved to L.A with her super horny boyfriend'.

He moved a little closer, 'Well speaking of super horny, I was thinking.....'. Brooke Immidiately cut him off.

'Don't finish that sentence', placing her finger across his lips.

Slowly easing away, she picked up her bag and stood up. 'Hey babe....', a voice said approaching her.

Lucas turned his head as Brooke met him with a kiss, 'Lucas, this Is my boyfriend Aaron', she said smiling at him.

'Hey what's up', he said shaking Aarons hand. 'Nice to meet you', he replied putting his arm around Brooke.

'I'll see you later', she said walking away. Lucas sighed heavily and rolled his head back.

He headed back to his room, meeting two guys In the hall. 'Hey Luke, you coming to the party tonight?', one of them asked.

Lucas shook his head, 'I don't know ... who's party Is It?'.

'It's Rachel's.... you know that red head that's always checking you out in Bio'.

Lucas nodded, 'alright Nate I'll see you there'.

He smiled, 'Alright, later'.

Later, at the party he walked in the room and was Immidiately met by Rachel Gatina. 'Hey Lucas', she laughed linking her arm In his.

He smiled walking through the part with her, 'Hey uh...., I hope It's cool that I came'.

'Yeah totally. I mean I asked Nathan and Mouth to Invite you so...

'Oh okay cool....' , he replied looking around the room.

'So, do you want a drink?', she asked running her finger up and down his arm.

Lucas did think that she was pretty, but he couldn't stop thinking about Brooke. 'Yeah.... you got any beer?'.

Rachel handed him a bottle and tapped it against hers, 'Cheers...', before taking a drink.

'So I'm kinda suprised you guys have parties like this...', he said looking at everyone going wild.

'Are you kidding, under the radar this place Is wild. You see Rikki Damsen over there....', she pointed to a guy laughing on the other side of the room.

Lucas nodded, 'Yeah....'.

'Well he's a coke dealer. Straight A student, so nobody suspects a thing....'.

He was completely shocked, 'What so everyone here's on cocaine..?'.

Rachel laughed, 'No of course not. We're just on alcohol here....'.

Lucas watched as Brooke walked In the room with Aaron behind her. 'Hey Rach.....', she said giving her a hug.

'Hey Girl', Rachel replied. 'This Is Lucas.....'.

Brooke smiled, 'Yeah we've met'

Rachel put her arm around his waist, 'Isn't he yummie......'.

Brooke laughed, 'Uh..... yeah he's.. he's something'.

Aaron walked over and put his arm around Brooke, 'Hey Luke, hows It goin' man?', He yelled roughly tapping him on the arm.

'I'm good..', he replied stroking Rachel's arm.

Brooke looked far from Impressed.


	4. The Black Out

**District Heights - Chapter 4 (The Black Out)**

Lucas lay on his bed writing a paper for his english assignment, he tapped on the keyboard and looked around the room as he thought. He jumped as the lights In his room and his laptop cut off, attempting to see through the dark he stood up and pulled open his door. Looking around the dark hall, he noticed that nobody was around. small approaching footsteps caught his attention, as he turned to see Brooke.

'Hey Lucas, what are you doing here?', she asked twirling a set of keys on her finger.

He leaned on the doorframe, 'I go to school here Brooke....', he laughed sarcastically.

'Very funny...', she replied almost Immediately after. 'No I mean why haven't you gone home for mid term break?'.

He shook his head, 'I don't know, I kinda just got here a few months ago. There's no point In goin' home already...'.

'Well there's a black out Incase you didn't notice....', she said laughing.

Lucas looked around briefly, 'Yeah I caught onto that....', laughing with her.

'So what everybody's gone home?', he asked folding his arms.

Brooke nodded and walked closer towards him, 'Yeah even the teachers, this Is the only time to visit the family... well except for christmas'.

'So why are you here?', he questionned curiously.

She hesitated for a second, then felt a flicker of warm trust radiating from him as he smiled at her. 'My mom's In rehab and my dad left me when I was a baby....'.

Lucas unfolded his arms and let them fall down by his side, 'Brooke I'm sorry...., I understand why you'd rather stay here than go home'.

She smiled and wiped her eye, 'It's okay, I mean every year I have this place to myself for a week. This year kinda sucks though, coz of the black out'.

He walked closer, 'Well It shouldn't be dark for too long, then you can have your traditional fun...', he laughed then looked at the floor.

Brooke smiled at him, as he shockingly appeared nervous. 'Well listen, I was gonna go and get some flashlights from the store room. Do you wanna go with me?'.

He nodded and closed his door behind him, 'Don't worry, I'll protect you....', he laughed walking by her side.

'My hero....', sarcastically laughing at him.

Arriving at the store room, they searched boxes and cabinets for flashlights.

'I found them...', Lucas shouted pulling a box off the top shelf.

Brooke smiled and flicked them on and off to ensure they worked properly.

'So uh...., why didn't you go to Aarons house for the week?', he asked searching the box trying to avoid looking at her.

Brooke shook her head, 'No way, I hate his parents they're so stuck up and judgemental...'.

Lucas slightly laughed, 'Did he ask you to go with him?'.

'No, and thank god. He doesn't like the way I act around them apparently.'.

He put the box back on the shelf, 'In what way?...'.

'Well, he said this and I quote...... 'Just try NOT to be yourself..', she laughed using air quotes.

Lucas shook his head, 'Brooke that's way out of order....'.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room as he followed. 'Yeah I know, he's kinda an asshole...'.

Catching upto her, 'Then why are you still with him?....'.

'I don't know really, I guess because I always have been and I'm not really one for change'.

Lucas was shocked at how okay she was with Aaron treating her like crap. 'Brooke If you were my girlfriend, and you met my mom I wouldn't want you to be anything but yourself..'.

She stopped and looked at him, 'Really?...', she smiled sweetly.

'Absolutely..., you're beautiful, Intelligent, funny self', he smiled stroking her shoulder.

She tilted her head slightly and gave him a cute grin, 'Thanks....'. as he smiled back. 'Oh Luke come on, lets go to the kitchen....'.

'The kitchen....?', he asked as she pulled him through the dark halls.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brooke opened the large refrigerator In the back of the school kitchen, 'Lets have some of that, ooh and some of that too....', she smiled grabbing everything In sight.

Holding two large cans of whipped cream, she handed one to Lucas and laughed.

'Okay, now on three you spray It in your mouth and we see who can eat the most...'.

Lucas shook his head and smiled at her. 'Okay.....'.

They both pulled off the lids and held them to ther wide open mouths. 'Okay, one , two, three......'.

They sprayed lots into their mouths until they were completely full, laughing as they both refused to admit defeat.

Lucas stopped spraying after he couldn't possibly fit anymore in, putting the can down he swallowed the cream and laughed.

Brooke threw her arms In the air, 'I'm the champion.....', she screamed dancing around the room.

'Now Lucas, admit you lost....'.

He shook his head, 'Uh.... No'.

'Admit It.....', she laughed walking closer to him.

Folding his arms and looking the other way, 'No I won't admit It....'.

She came right up In his face and held the can to his cheek, 'Admit It or I'll spray...'.

He shook his head and laughed, 'Fine....., You won and I lost'.

'That's Right!....', she yelled throwing her arms up In the air.

Lucas laughed and rolled up the sleaves on his jacket, 'You are the champion....'.

'Thankyou, thankyou very much...', she joked bowing to his clap.

Brooke laughed and ran into his arms, 'I am truly the best....'.

Lucas put his arms firmly around her back and closed his eyes, 'Yes you are....'.

Brooke slowly pulled away as he looked Into her eyes, he placed both of his hands around her face and smiled.

'Lucas.....', she whispered as his lips gradually came closer to hers.

He finally pulled her Into a kiss, as she dropped the whipped cream and pulled her arms around his neck.

Still kissing her, his hands came up into her hair as they slid down the side of the refigerator landing on the floor laughing.


	5. Never Again, I Don't Think

_**Sorry about the mix up In the last chapter, I obviously didn't make It clear that the Dean Is her adoptive father. You'll hear more about her adoption later In the story.**_

_**Thanks '**__**brucas82forever' for making me realise that I didn't make It clear In the first chapter... **_

**District Heights - Chapter 5 (Never Again, I don't think....)**

Everybody was now back from mid term break, they were re-settling in their dorms and collecting their new class schedules. Brooke sat on her bed flipping through a photo album of herself and Aaron, she felt guilty about what she did was Lucas and didn't know how to deal with It. She had never done anything like this before, and had never planned on it there was just something about him that she couldn't pull away from.

'Hey babe I'm back......' , said an over-excited voice behind her.

Brooke turned to see Aaron smiling at her, 'Hey...', she simply said wrapping her arms around her knees.

He sat on the bed next to her and pulled his arm around her shoulder, 'Everything okay Brooke?....', he asked rubbing her arm.

Brooke slightly nodded , 'Yeah I'm fine, I'm just not feeling that well', she lied hoping to brush off his curiosity.

'Okay....', he smiled slowly standing up. 'I'll see you later then...'.

He walked out and slowly closed the door behind him, she sighed and fell back on her bed.

Lucas made his way through the school halls, he watched as everybody greeted their friends and unpacked their clothes.

'Hey Luke have a good break?', a voice asked as he ran Into Aaron.

He made an Immediate stop and looked around, 'Hey.... yeah It was, It was fine. Yours?'.

He smiled, 'It was awesome, spent It with a few old friends In the Alps.'.

'Alps?, I thought you went to visit your parents?', he asked curiously.

Aaron nodded, 'No I just told Brooke that, she gets jealous when I go on trips with Peyton'.

'Who's Peyton?', Lucas asked grinning.

'She's my ex-girlfriend, she just came back to school here this semester and I haven't told Brooke yet...', he whispered leaning closer.

'Oh, she's gonna be pretty pissed huh?', he laughed.

'Yeah she Is, well I'll see you later dude I gotta jet...'. He said walking In the other direction.

Lucas laughed and headed to Brooke's room, he lightly tapped the door and leaned on the wall next to him.

Brooke slowly opened the door and threw back the hair that covered her face. 'Hi...', she said yawning.

'Hey..', he smiled as he walked In closing the door behind him.

She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs, turning her lamp on. 'Aaron came by a few hours ago....'.

'Oh yeah?', he replied sitting down next to her. 'What did he say?'.

Brooke turned to face him, 'Nothing really, Just came for a few minutes he didn't say much...'.

'Okay', he simply replied nodding.

'He's gonna know just looking at me, we did a really bad thing Lucas...'.

Lucas grinned, 'we hardly did a bad thing, It was just sex Brooke'.

'Okay, It wasn't just sex It was mutiple occasions of sex and worst of all I cheated on my boyfriend...'.

'I'm sorry....', he added feeling remorseful as he looked at her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She gave him a small smile, 'It can't ever happen again Luke....'.

He shook his head, pulled himself up and stopped to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. 'I'll never tell him...., whispering In her ear before walking out.

Lucas sat down In english and left a spare seat for Brooke like he always did, she walked In and and gave him a brief smile before sitting across the room.

He watched her walk In the other direction and sit next to Aaron.

After class, he attempted to catch up with her but Instead was Interrupted by a perky blonde girl, 'Hey, you're Lucas right?', she asked attempting to shake his hand.

He shook her hand and watched Brooke fade Into the crowd, 'Yeah I am...'.

'Well I'm Peyton....', Aaron's told me a lot about you.

He looked back at Aaron who was taking books out of his locker, 'Well I don't really know him all that well so the stuff can't all be true...'.

She laughed, 'Anyway, do you wanna come to my launch party tonight?'.

'Launch party?', he questionned.

'Yeah, you know to announce my re-appearance...'.

He looked down at her confused, 'You've been here before...?'.

'Yeah, 2 years ago I ruled this place. Then when I left I was dethroned by bimbo bitch Brooke Davis'.

'Brooke's not a bimbo or a bitch!...', he defended.

Peyton smiled and walked closer to him, 'Ooh you have a dark side, I can't wait to explore that...'.

He shook his head and slammed his locker, 'Dark Is my only side....', he yelled before rushing away from her.

'Yummy....', she smiled fiddling with her necklace watching him walk away.

She turned around and banged Into Rachel, 'Watch yourself....', she said pushing her out of the way.

'Peyton Sawyer, the bitch returns....', she laughed crossing her arms.

'Good to see you Rachel, had any work done recently. Nose maybe a boob job?....', she mocked.

Rachel grinned, 'I've never had surgery. Unlike you, why are you back here anyway?'.

'Please I used to run this place, and now I hear that you and that Davis girl do. She was nothing when I was here and so were you'.

Rachel shook her head, 'Yeah, and you're nothing now. Step out of line Sawyer and I will ruin you....', she threatened before walking away.

Walking Into the lunch hall, she sat down next to Brooke. 'Hey sweetie, you'll never guess who's back'.

she looked up at her, 'I don't know who?'.

'Brace yourself....., Peyton Sawyer'.

Brooke dropped her fork, 'What!?, does Aaron know?'.

Rachel leaned closer, 'No I don't think so. But I saw her getting cosy with Lucas, you better watch them together....'.

'Why would I care what they do?', she said pretending not to.

She laughed, 'Haha, please you two were alone here all week. He's hot and babe so are you, It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you two got upto...'.

Brooke covered her mouth In shock, 'Oh my god!, Rachel please don't tell Aaron...'.

'Sweetie, I don't spread gossip about my Best Friend. It reflects badly on me..', she laughed flicking her hair back.

Brooke slightly laughed, 'It shouldn't have happened, and It won't ever again so we can just forget about It'.

'I can. But I don't think you can honey. I've seen the way you look at him, you have never looked at Aaron that way'.


	6. A Weekend At Home Part 1

**District Heights - Chapter 6 (A Weekend At Home Part 1)**

Lucas straightened his tie and fastened the buttons on the front of his jacket. Through the mirror, he saw Brooke walking Into his room.

'Hey, what are you all dressed up for?', she asked cheerily sitting down on his bed.

Lucas smiled an turned around, 'It's my mom's birthday today, so I'm gonna go home and spend some time with her....'.

She nodded, 'That's so sweet, how are you gonna get up to New York?'.

'Uh..., that's where you come In', he replied hopefully.

She slowly stood up, 'Me?'.

Lucas nodded, 'I was wondering If I could borrow your car for a few hours and I'll pay for gas and everything....'.

Brooke shook her head, 'I'm sorry Luke, I'm not allowed to lend my car to anybody. Rachel borrowed It last month and crashed It, my dad was so pissed'.

He sighed and fell down onto his bed, 'Okay, uhm... I'll just get a cab'.

She laughed, 'A cab to New York?'.

Lucas looked at her and raised his eyebrows, 'Well what do you suggest?'.

Brooke thought for a second, 'Well, I guess I could drive you...'.

He Immiediately smiled, 'Thankyou', before giving her a cosy hug.

She stroked his back and laughed, 'You're welcome...'.

A few hours later, they arrived outside Lucas' house.

'Wow. You live here....', she said In amazement.

He unfastened his seat belt, 'Yeah, It's not that big though. You should see our summer house....'.

Brooke looked at him, 'It's bigger than this house...?'.

'Oh yeah way bigger. In this house our maid Gretta I'm pretty sure she's stealing', he laughed.

She also laughed, 'Why are you so suprised anyway, Isn't your house big back home?', He asked unaware of how wealthy she actually was.

'No...', she replied suprising him. 'My father Is the dean of a private school. I have 2 jobs because I have to make my own money'.

Lucas nodded, 'I thought Dean's made a lot of money...'.

'No, they really don't..', she laughed.

His attention was stolen as Karen approached the car, Brooke turned around and opened the door as she came closer.

They both stepped out as she greeted Lucas with a hug.

'Who's this beautiful young lady?', she asked reffering to Brooke.

Lucas laughed , 'Uh...., Mom this my friend Brooke'.

Karen shook a smiling Brooke's hand, 'Its lovely to meet you sweetheart...'.

'Yeah you too, Uh... Happy birthday', she said playing with her hair.

Karen smiled, 'Will you be joining us for the party?', she asked practically pulling her anyway.

Brooke looked at Lucas, for some sort of approval. he shrugged his shoulder and smiled. 'Uhm.... sure I'd love to'.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brooke walked Into Lucas' house and was suprised by the large amount of people present. Lucas gently grabbed her hand as he led her Into the back garden where there were fewer people.

'Wow, there's a lot of people here...', she laughed.

'Yeah, well a lot of the people here are co-workers and past clients...', he replied still holding her hand.

'Clients, what Is she a lawyer...?', she asked fully aware they were still holding hands, but held on anyay.

He nodded, 'Yeah. The best, she has never lost a case...', he said socking her.

'You'd think with how nice she Is, she wouldn't be able to fight everyday In court and win'.

'I know right...', he laughed.

'Hey Luke...', an approaching girl laughed pulling him Into a hug.

He pulled his arms around her, as Brooke In jealousy looked In the other direction.

'Brooke, this Is Jess my little sister...', Brooke laughed, as a sign of relief and shook her hand.

'It's nice to meet you Jessica', she said smiling up at Lucas.

'Yeah you too, and please call me Jess. I hate It when people call me Jessica...'.

'Got It....', Brooke replied grinning at her.

'So are you Lucas' new girlfriend then?....', she asked causing an akward tension.

Brooke and Lucas looked at eachother, and jumbled their words. 'Uh...., well.'.

Lucas shook his head, 'No. Jess we're..... we're uh, Just friends...'.

'Well you guys are holding hands, I don't know many friends that do that....', Jess replied smiling.

Brooke slowly pulled her hand away from his, and looked up at his dissapointed face.

'We're just friends. honestly....', Brooke re-assured her.

Lucas fake smiled and walked Into the main house being greeted by family members and his mom's friends.


	7. A Weekend At Home Part 2

**District Heights - Chapter 7 (A Weekend At Home Part 2)**

The party cleared and Lucas sat in the back yard looking at the stars in the sky. 'Having fun out here?', an approaching voice whispered, placing their hand on his shoulder.

'Yeah It's peaceful...', he smiled as Brooke sat on his arm rest.

'what are you thinking about?', she asked looking down at him.

'nothing just I was thinking about my life here and my life back in tree hill, they're two very different worlds...'.

Brooke nodded, 'Yeah I guess, but the world you have here is amazing lucas. You live in this huge house you're mom is the sweetest person....'

He nodded slightly giving her a gentle smile, 'she is pretty great. I remember always giving her a hard time when I lived here, now I realise she just didn't deserve it'. Brooke smiled down at him as he continued. 'I know what happened to my dad wasn't her fault, It's just she was the only person there. Everybody abandoned me, she was the only one who stayed with me and I punished her...'.

Brooke heard the pain In his voice as she comforted him with a hug, 'Luke what happened to your dad?', she whispered holding him in her arms.

He gradually opened his eyes and looked up at her helplessly. 'It was 2 years ago next month...', he struggled to explain as he began choking on his words. 'It was a really stormy night, the rain was so heavy, and my dad pulled over to help a person who's car had broken down on the Interstate. I sat In the car and I watched him walk over to this person, then the next thing I knew this guy pulled out a gun and he shot my dad right in the chest.', Brooke covered her mouth In shock as she comforted him.

He continued, still choking up. 'I uh...., I ran over as fast as I could the guy just started his car up and drove away before I got there. I kneeled down and there was so much blood, I tried to stop It and I cried telling him he had to survive because I'd hate him If he didn't. I knew he was gonna die, and he asked me to get help. I just I couldn't move...., and he died a few minutes later before the paramedics arrived. It was my fault, and I'll have to live with that forever.....'. He wiped a tear that fell down his face, hoping she wouldn't see but she did.

Brooke grabbed his face and turned It to face hers, 'No....., It wasn't. It wasn't your fault, you were fifteen and you were scared. You couldn't have saved him even If somebody came, a shot to the chest Is fatal...'. Lucas looked up at her confused, 'Oh.... I'm majoring In healthcare.' He nodded and slightly smiled, still mortified with his past.

'You have to know, It was not your fault. I'm sure he's In heaven now smiling at how much of an amazing person you've turned out to be..'.

he looked up at her and smiled. 'You think that?'.

Brooke nodded, 'Absolutely. I know that wherever he Is he'll be proud of you, because you're not all that bad...', she joked stroking his hair.

He laughed and wiped his tears, 'Yeah?.....'.

'Yeah', she smiled.

Brooke stroked the top of her arms, because she was wearing a strapless dress she was bound to be freezing. 'God, It's freezing...', she laughed.

Lucas pulled off his jacket and slowly pulled It around her arms, 'That better?....', he asked stroking the sleeves for extra warmth.

'Yeah, thanks...', she replied sliding down onto his lap.

He pulled his arm around her as she placed her head on his chest closing her eyes.

Karen closed her front door as she finished saying goodbye to her party guests. 'You gonna help me clear up sweetheart?', she asked Jess who was finishing the left over cake.

'Sure mom...', she said pulling herself off the kitchen stool.

Jess walked over to the patio and saw Brooke and Lucas, 'Wow....', she whispered as Karen walked up behind her. 'What?....'.

'Look at Lucas and Brooke....', Jess said looking back at her.

'Let you're brother spend time with his girlfriend sweetie...', Karen replied collecting the cups and dishes.

'Oh no mom. They're just 'friends', she laughed using air quotes.

Karen shook her head, 'Alright, well leave you're brother and his 'friend' alone', she laughed also using air quotes.

**Please review** - I need reviews before I put on the next chapter =]**


	8. The Night Of My Life

**District Heights - Chapter 7 (Night of your life)**

Karen and Jess finished cleaning the kitchen, they sat in the living room watching a horror movie with pop corn.

'Goodnight guys....', said two approaching voices as they looked to see Lucas following Brooke upstairs.

Brooke was still wearing Lucas' jacket over her dress, he was in his unbuttoned white shirt as he gently placed his hand on her back when they walked upstairs.

'Oooh...', Jess joked as they continued walking.

'Jessica!', Karen yelled throwing a peice of popcorn at her head.

'Geez, mom I was just kidding...', she defended, curling her knees Into her arms as she sat on the floor.

Karen smiled and shook her head, 'I know, but It's time for bed now honey'.

Karen leaned forward and switched off the movie.

'Oh mom I was watching that....', Jess yelled looking up at her.

'Bed', Karen replied simplistically.

'Fine', she replied storming up the stairs.

Lucas closed his bedroom door as Brooke sat on the edge of his bed.

'Okay, you can sleep In my bed and I'll sleep on the floor...', he said generously sitting beside her.

She smiled at him, 'Thanks Luke, I'm really glad I met you...'.

Lucas slightly laughed and nodded, 'Yeah, me too...', looking calmly Into her eyes.

A few seconds later, he broke their moment and stood up. 'Uh....', he searched for something to say sliding his hand into his pocket.

'I'm uh..., I'll change In the bathroom', he struggled grabbing some clothes from a hamper beside his bed.

'Kay...', she whispered pulling off his jacket.

She walked out of the bedroom. 'Luke.... I don't have any---', she stopped and peeped Into the bathroom at him.

Lucas slowly pulled off his shirt, revealing his perfectly ripped and toned body.

Brooke smiled, continuing to glare in. 'wow.....'.

He slowly unbuttoned his belt and pulled down his pants, showing his tight grey boxers.

Brooke bit her lip and stared at him dreamily, before slowly making her way back Into his bedroom. Placing her back firmly against the closed door, she exhailed deeply and smiled.

A few minutes later, Lucas walked Into his room In a black vest and boxers. He looked over at Brooke who was wearing one of his shirts that drowned her.

'Looks good on you...', he smiled closing his door behind him.

Brooke turned around smiling, 'You think?, I didn't bring anything to sleep In...', she joked.

He looked at her from top to bottom and realised she only had on that shirt and underwear.

'Cool wifebeater...', she laughed prancing down onto his bed.

He grabbed the shirt, 'I always sleep In vests... or shirtless'.

Brooke looked up at him, trying to hold back how aroused she was at that very moment. 'You dont say?....'.

He laughed, 'Fine'. He slowly pulled the vest over his head and threw It on the floor. 'Better?'.

She lay on his bed, looked up at him for second and briefly nodded. Before looking away Immediately.

Lucas nodded and walked over to his CD collection. 'What music do you like?...'.

Brooke, however just admired his body. She appriciated every little detail, his beautifully toned skin and his ripped abs.

'Brooke?...', he repeated completely unaware that she was checking him out.

'Uh.... what?', she jumped pulling herself out of the daydream.

Lucas laughed, 'What music do you like?'.

She stretched her arms and yawned. 'Uh... everything really'.

Lucas laughed and walked further toward her, 'You like a bit of britney?'.

'Uh... I guess', she replied playing with the buttons on the shirt.

He slid next to her and turned on his side placing his head In his hand. 'You like three days grace?'.

'Yeah I love them.', she replied enthusiastically.

'Yeah me too. I was supposed to go and see them this month but I moved to a boarding school...'.

Brooke smiled, 'Oh my , my Lucas scott what a hard knock life you have....', she joked pushing his shoulder back.

Lucas laughed, 'Crazy girl....'.

'Okay...', Brooke shot up. 'You wanna play slapsies?'.

Lucas slowly pulled himself up, 'No. even If I knew what It meant...'.

Brooke laughed, 'No, seriously. I slap your hand If I miss It's your turn to slap mine'.

'Okay...., but what If you do slap It...', Lucas asked not really seeing the point in the game.

'Then I get to keep slapping you til I miss...', she smirked rubbing her hands together.

'No way. So you just get to keep hurting me over and over again', he laughed.

'Yep, that's the game'.

'Okay....', he said coming around to the Idea.

Brooke placed her hands firmly together as Lucas did the same. 'Okay...., on one, two , three...'.

She attempted to slap his hand and caught the end of It before he pulled It away. 'Crap...', Lucas joked placing them together again.

'Okay, you ready..', she asked slapping him again before he had chance to answer, let alone pull away.

'I'm not playing with you anymore. You're a total cheater....', he laughed pulling his hands away from her.

'It's not cheating, It's smart strategy....', she said proudly folding her arms.

'yeah, well you're 'smart strategy' sucks', he laughed using air quotes.

Lucas laughed and pulled himself up off the bed. 'We better get some sleep, we have a lot of driving in the morning..'.

Brooke smiled, 'Yeah...', before pulling the covers over herself.

Lucas leaned down next to her and gently kissed her on the cheek. 'Goodnight pretty girl', he whispered In her ear before looking at her lovingly with his sparkling blue eyes.

Brooke nodded , 'Night....'.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brooke tossed and turned In the bed, 'Luke?', she whispered looking at the dark floor.

'Yeah?', he whispered back staring at the ceiling.

She sat up and turned on the lamp, Lucas pulled himself up and covered his eyes. 'Brooke whats up?'.

Pulling herself out of the covers she walked over and grabbed both of his hands slowly pulling him to his feet.

'Brooke... what?', He was Interrupted by her soft finger over his lips.

'Just..... let me try something', she whispered. Lucas smiled looking down at her as she pressed her soft, sweet lips against his.

'How was that?...', she asked biting her lip.

Lucas slowly collided his lips again with hers, sliding his supple tongue between her lips as she giggled.

He brought his hands to her waist and lightly squeezed them as they continued to kiss.

Brooke's hand made It way down to his chest, she stroked every detail of his body. From his pecks, to his tanned muscular arms. Then leading to his drool worthy abs, she ran her hand softly down and looked at him with such pleasure.

Lucas slowly led her to the bed and gently placed her down, gradually sliding ontop of her kissing her kneck. She moaned as his soft hands appriacitaed her every feature, she knew that he thought the world of her. Brooke felt sexier than ever when with him, because he had always been unbelievably attracted to her from day one. His lips searched her neck as she smirked with desire, he slowly pulled off his underwear leaving him conpletely naked. Which she honestly didn't mind.

Moments later she felt Lucas' warm, soft lips on her stomach. He ran his lips down to her underwearand stopped to look up at her as If to ask for approval. 'why are you stopping?', she yelled In complete and utter desire. He shook his head and smiled returning to her, Brooke slowly lifted her hips so he could remove her underwear. He slowly ran them down to her ankles as she shook them off. Lucas slowly came back up to her face and crashed his warm, entoxicating lips on hers as she looked at the ceiling in desire.

He felt her warm body under his as he lay ontop of her, still kissing her his hands came upto the shirt, he slowly but surely unclassped every button flicking them open like magic. Brooke, slowly raised her back and pulled off the shirt throwing it to the other side of the room. Leaving her In her bra, which he then unclassped and also threw. _'wow he works fast..', _she thought to herself as he kissed her kneck. He looked down at her heavily breathing, but with a huge cheesy smile. He also smiled and slowly placed himself between her legs, as she wrapped them around his back.

Lucas started out slowly. looking down at the completely aroused girl beneath him. He placed his head on her neck, still thrusting as she wrapped her arms around his back, warm and lovingly.

'Oh my god', she yelled as he gave her complete pleasure that she had _never_ experienced before. Lucas laughed as she fell back in exhaustion.

He slowly fell beside her, as she crept ontop if him pulling her arm around his wait as he kissed her head. 'I love you...', she whispered closing her eyes laying her head comfotable on his chest. 'I love you too baby...', he smiled als closing her eyes.

Brooke jumped up, and looked around the still dark room. Lucas was on the floor?. She was not naked and neither was he. She moaned as fell back on the bed, and squeezed a pillow. 'Oh my god!', before gradually falling back asleep.

In the morning, she awoke again to see Lucas holding a cup of coffee Infront of her. 'Want some coffeee?', he smiled hanind it to her as she sat up.

Lucas sat on the bed next to her, 'Luke can I ask you something?', she asked blowing the hot coffee with her soft lips.

'Yeah sure', he smiled making himself more comfotable.

'Did uh...', she felt embarassed as she blew her hair from her face. 'Did anything happen last night?'.

'What do you mean?', he asked looking at her strangely.

'Uh... what did ..... what we do?'.

'Well we went to my moms party , and we played slapsies which you cheated at by the way. Then uh.. we went to sleep'. He sipped his coffee, trying to figure out why she was asking him what they did together, she didn't drink.

'Okay...', she replied as the Images from her dream kept appearing in her head, as she looked at him and his body. The kissing, the touching, the sounds everything was just so vague.

'Well... come on we better get In the shower we need to hit the road soon', he said standing up.

She smiled as he stood up, _'we?', _she thought to herself before following him out of the room.

_**Bet you didn't expect that lol, please review** - reviews = next chapter.**_


End file.
